The pit crew's crash
by master of gray
Summary: It's a story about Blurr's career with his pit crew and their frustrations about not being able to win over their boss's body,spark,and respect.  The franchise is IDW there isn't enough fanfics about that time line.


Live and in gray- This is my first ever transformers fanfic and I'm actually quite excited to be typing it down. For my first story I have chosen the IDW version of Blurr. I remember Blurr from other series such as G1 and animated and even though I liked him from both those franchises the IDW version just stock out to me. Maybe was for the first time they gave him background history or that instead of making him a fast talking little guy they presented a arrogant, proud, hot racer instead.

Reading the spotlight issue of Blurr I found I really like the racers pit crew. They really took great pride in helping with Blurr's success but were given so little recognition by their boss even when two of them died for the autobot cause. This idea came to me after reading volume three of all hail Megatron I saw how Piston and the like were treated by Blurr and the story from their point of view came to mind I thought it was a great chance to write a story between them. Of the two maitents assistance only Piston is mentioned by name the other guy was anonymous so for the fanfic I made him up a designation you'll hear it in the story it's Hotwire.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Piston couldn't put into words the excitement he felt. Entering the glistening building of the most prestigious racing agency on cybertron taking an elevator to the second floor from the top he minded over his good fortune. He had been hired him and one other to be the pit crew to a new face in the racing world a fellow by the name of Blurr. Coming to a stop at the announcement of a bell ringing the elevator doors split apart letting their pleased cargo exit. Shutting the door quietly behind him after being welcomed into the office of the bot who hired him he walked spiritedly over to two figures in the room. One was the familiar face of his recruiter and the other was that of his new coworker Hotwire. Hotwired had worked with a racer before hand and was a mechanic like Piston was, this being his first job out of the cybertron unit of higher programming for mech maitents and engineering. Shaking servos and exchanging smiles, names, and jobs the party talks friendly as they waited for their fourth member.

Their chatting didn't last long though as a swish from the office automatic doors caught their attention and all heads turned to look at their new visitor. Standing a few feet into the room with a attention grabbing air about himself was their new boss Blurr. The manager smiled and walked over too his soon to be star client and wrapped an arm around his shoulders leaving the two mechanics standing where they were a gape at the site of their new employer. Both mechs knew what racers looked like of course considering their line of work but nothing could put into words what they saw.

Blurr was a beauty and that was what knocked them off guard, races were meant to be attractive to the optic to help win fan attention but Blurr was in a running all his own. He was tall with every piece of metal on his frame bent into graceful rounded curves to help fight wind resistance while on the track. Sleek with long legs was another common attribute among racers, how a sport runners legs could be the things of bot's fantasies and dreams was quite heard of but Blurr's body held not just the health fitness that was standard among runners but also a notable touch of muscle as well. Thick rippling cables ran up and down his arms and legs adding attractive touch of strength to his body with a thick waste at the center leading up to a straight back and broad shoulders. From head to toe he was a spirited, bright color of blue polish to a fine sheen everywhere even on his handsome face adorned with blue eyes and a smug smile.

The smiling pair moved forward and made formal introductions. Neither Piston or Hotwire knew at the time that both had come to the same verdict in their core about their gorgeous employer although in the future they would both confirmed this with each other what they had felt.

A full solar cycle had passed since they first met professionally and now the group of three were inspecting their new working area. The racing platform where Blurr would have his diagnostics and charts rated and checked was clean polished and probably brand new as the mechanics gave it a one over to make sure it was fully functional and not just pretty. After the look over of the track equipment Piston, Hotwire, and Blurr had discovered that along with their stated of the art work area they also been bequeathed their own personal lounge room. The door had their racing number on it making recognizable to them. Flipping on the lights near the entrance the trio went in, the room was spacious with clean polished floors and walls. Lockers and cupboards site against the far walls ready to be filled with gadgets and supplies to be used for the games. A single sliding door lead to a private wash ranks that could be used by the occupants to wash off a hard day's sweat and oil.

Finally a decorative layout of brand new furniture sat to the far side of the room. A long couch and two chairs circled around a low glass table added a comfortable feel to the room. It was our first taste of luxury and for two amateurs and one slightly higher above that it was a display of how much faith and commitment are sponsors had put into us. Walking over to the couch Blurr surveyed everything with a smile. With head up and shoulders back his posture was proud completely unaware of the two other occupants steering at him. Both marveled at the racers confidence, no trophy yet to be won or title to boast and yet Blurr stood as proud as a peacock. Just like before when both had been first introduced the two grease bots looked on in amazement at their new boss. Not once had either Piston or Hotwire met a bot like him before not only was he as pretty as a cover bot but also he gave off his own wave of confidence and determination that just seemed to attract those around him. It was obvious he was one of a kind, kind of fellow and by the warmth on their cheek plates and the rising heat in their frames both mechanics would agree on that.

Even though neither knew it at the time till they both told each other someday in the future but both wanted nothing more than two have Blurr's attention and help make him a success and perhaps someday soon win over his spark.

What did you think my first fanfic in a year. Personally I think it came out pretty well I worked more on quality and only partly on quantity in hopes of making a story that was good to read but not too long that you felt that each chapter was too long to read and gave up on it. I want to add another chapter to this to continue on with my Blurr and his crew story so if you like please tell me.

P.S. I do not know how to add chapters to a fanfic so if somebody could tell me how I would very much appreciated and so would all my hopeful stories.


End file.
